vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madoka Kaname
|-|Madoka Kaname= |-|Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Ultimate Madoka= Summary Madoka Kaname (鹿目 まどか, Kaname Madoka) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She is a gentle and kind girl who lives a normal life, has a happy life, surrounded by a good family and good friends. One day, she has a dream in which a mysterious girl fights a monster. The next day, the girl in her sleep, Homura Akemi, comes to her school as a transfer student. Her life changes when she meets Kyubey, which gives you a desire to change her to become a Puella Magi. It is understood that she has great magical potential inside and Kyubey is particularly interested in making a deal with her. "Witch of salvation. Her nature is mercy. She absorbs any life on the planet into her newly created heaven--her barrier. The only way to defeat this witch is to make the world free of misfortune. If there's no grief in this world, she will believe this world is already a heaven." -Official Description of the Kremhild Gretchen "The Witch of Despair. Her nature is direct petition. The mouthpiece for all the unfulfilled hopes of all spent magical girls. If a hope is born that can rewrite the universe, then at the same time, it is born from the mud of despair. Everlasting wailing fills her body, a continuously swelling, empty doll. At the end of a magical girl’s karma, this witch continues to swell to absurd sizes. And in the end, her body could even destroy the galaxy. -Official Description of Ultimate Kremhild Gretchen Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C | Unknown, at least 5-C | At least 5-B, would eventually become at least 2-A | 2-A Name: Madoka Kaname, Law of Cycles, Kriemhild Gretchen Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Magical Girl | Witch of Salvation | Witch of Despair | Goddess, Conceptual Entity. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Magic, Immortality (Types 2 and 6), Flight, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Transformation, Telekinesis, Healing, Weapon Enhancing, Energy Projection, Barrier and Armor bypassing via basic Magic Arrow, Resurrection, minor Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Purification and Possibly Smiting with White Light of Salavation, minor Body Control with Pannier Rocket, minor Size Manipulation with Twinkle Staff, gets stronger when very damaged. Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, and Magic. | All previous abilities but enhanced, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Intangibility, Familiar Summoning, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Absorption, familiars can detect how impure someone is. | All previous abilities, enhanced even more, Constant Growth, Darkness Manipulation | All previous abilities of her magical girl form but enhanced, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 8 and 9, exists as long as the concept of destroying witches exists, exists in a higher plane of existence separated from the normal universe), Time Manipulation, Acausality (Only on a 3-D spectrum), Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Granting, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul) Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Managed to destroy Walpurgisnacht at the top of her "gear" in one timeline.) | Unknown, at least Moon level (Would have destroyed Earth over a period of time, should at least be supreior to Walpurgis Nacht.) | At least Planet level (Was bigger than the Earth as her arms were able to enwrap the entire planet and even then, she was continuing to grow larger), can potentially get higher with its constant growth), would eventually become at least Multiverse level+ (Would eventually surpass Ultimate Madoka.) | Multiverse level+ (Destroyed the concept of witches in every universe before ascending to a higher level of existence to become a conceptual entity. Her multiverse was later confirmed to have infinite universes in Puella Magi Homura Tamura) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Should be far superior to that of Homura Akemi) | Unknown | At least Sub-Relativistic+ (Traveled to the Earth from space in a short period of time), would eventually become At least Immeasurable, possibly Nigh-Omnipresent (Would eventually become at least comparable to Ultimate Madoka in speed, but it is unknown whether or not she would become Nigh-Omnipresent due to possibly not being a concept). | Nigh-Omnipresent on a 4-dimensional scale (Exists as a concept throughout the entire Puella Magi Universe, with the exception of the Isolation Zone) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Likely Class Z, possibly Class Y (Through sheer size), would eventually become Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Moon Class | Unknown, at least Moon Class | At least Planet Class (Through sheer size, Ult. Kremhild Gretchen could crush the planet with relative ease), would eventually become at least Multiversal level+ | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Moon level | Unknown, at least Moon level | At least Planet level (Due to sheer size), would eventually become Multiverse level+. | Multiverse level+ (Existing as an abstract concept makes killing her very difficult without a high level of Concept Manipulation) Stamina: At least Superhuman, due to being leagues above Sayaka Miki and all the other magical girls. | Likely limitless as a witch or a Goddess Range: At least City wide | Unknown | Large Planetary, would eventually become at least Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: A Staff that can behave as a bow. Intelligence: At least Average as a Magical Girl, possibly Above Average (Despite being looked upon as the most naive of the magical girls, she was smart enough to avoid making a wish and made a complex wish while understanding its complications) | Likely Low as a witch (Has not shown any human level of intelligence as a witch)| Nigh-Omniscience as a Goddess (Her nigh-omnipresence allows her to see all timelines past, present, and future as well as shown to have awareness of all timelines) Weaknesses: As a Goddess, she must live as a conceptual life form that is inconceivable to others, as such if her opponent isn't a potential threat to humanity (as clarified in Wraith Arc), or a witch, she cannot combat them. This shouldn't come up however, due to verse equalization. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * Magical Staff: Essentially just strikes the enemy with Madoka's Staff. ** Super Staff: Charges up her staff to strike with even more damage than before. ** Twinkle Staff: Makes the staff huge, mowing down enemies in front of her. * Magical Arrow: Fires an arrow that pierces through enemies. ** Spread Arrow: Fires an arrow that splits into multiple near the enemy. ** Twinkle Arrow: An amped version of the magical arrow, similar to the Twinkle Staff. ** Starlight Arrow: Fires a multitude of arrows in one direction, essentially a more predecessor of the Magical Squall ** Magical Squall: Shown in the final episode and the Homulily fight, she showers the sky with hundreds of arrows. * Pannier Rocket: Madoka inflates her body and fires herself at her opponent like a rocket. * Healing Light: A ray of light that can heal an ally. ** Purifying Light: A variation of Healing Light that gets rid of any negative status conditions. ** Gospel of Resurrection: Shown in A Different Story and in the PSP game, this technique resurrects a fallen comrade. * Purification: Madoka has a chance of one shotting her enemy with any ordinary attack. ** White Light of Salvation: Any enemies near Madoka shall be purified, one-shotted by a white light. * Combination Squall: Alongside Homura Akemi, Madoka can release a more potent version of her Magical Squall. * Witch's Kiss: Allows the user to corrupt the enemy into despair and allows the user to manipulate the enemy. * False Paradise: The user absorbs the enemy into its body, creating a paradise suited for the enemy, this technique was stated in lore. * Shooting Star: Shown by Ultimate Madoka to defeat Kriemhild Gretchen, its an amped up version of Magical Squall that according to the PSP game fires an infinite amount of arrows at once. * Conceptual Manipulation: As Ultimate Madoka, she has been shown to be capable of destroying the concept of a witch and creating the concept of a Wraith on a multiversal+ scale for all timelines, past and future included. Feats: * Accidently destroyed Mikihara City in the process of one shotting Walpurgisnacht as a Magical Girl in the third timeline, which is exponentially weaker than the Final Timeline Madoka (At least City level, Attack Potency Feat) * As Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen, Madoka Kaname was capable of growing from a comet-sized witch to one that exceeded the Earth with her mere hands in a matter of moments. (Constant Growth Capabilities Feat) *Parted a cloud looming over a city (Island level and High Hypersonic+) Key: Final Timeline | Kriemhild Gretchen | Ult. Kriemhild Gretchen | Ultimate Madoka Notes: Goddess Madoka had the power that allowed her to rewrite the concepts in all universes. Rewriting concepts (even if it seems insignificant) affects all of space. Then she (through some paradox) destroyed her own future dark form. After that there was a complete reset of the causality of the world (as if former concepts and all related events never existed). Madoka herself became a conceptual entity (which means that it will take at least same level of power to destroy or rewrite the concept of Madoka). However, Homura was not happy with the current state of affairs. So she gained the godlike power to rewrite the concept of Madoka and reset the world once again. The Madokaverse includes 4-dimensional space. In Puella Magi Homura Tamura it was revealed that there are infinite universes. Gallery File:Interior_of_the_witch_of_salvation.png|The Interior of Kremhild Gretchen File:508px-Madogatari_KM_s_minion.png|Concept Art of Kremhild Gretchen's minions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lavos (Chrono) Lavo's Profile (Time Devourer Lavos and Ultimate Madoka was used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magika Madoka Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Time Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Gods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Bow Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Messiah Characters